


Love-Hate

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, just kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We don’t hang out, because we’d kill each other”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-Hate

They both agreed to never talk about it, not to do it again especially.  
So why were they doing it again?  
They had no idea.

Aiden grunted, his fingers curling into the dirty motel mattress that he always slept on, his whole body shaking under the pressure of touches, gropes, and grips.  
Jordi was breathing heavily through his nose; his shirt’s buttons torn of their designated space, his tie somewhere on Aiden’s many computers.  
A gasp slipped from Aiden’s mouth as Jordi pressed down directly on Aiden’s throat, nearly closing off all of his air.

A grin split across Jordi’s as Aiden grabbed his hand weakly, lightly tugging as Aiden’s hips constantly twitched upwards.  
Jordi watch as Aiden’s eyes came in and out of focus, and go wide especially as Jordi began to touch him, running his fingers up and down the length tenting Aiden’s boxers, pressing his own erection against Aiden’s inner thigh.

Eventually Jordi let go, letting Aiden sputter for air before bringing them both into a lip biting bloody kiss, pressing tongue against tongue, moaning and groaning as their hands continued to stroke and remove clothing form one other.

“Some one’s eager” Jordi mumbled against Aiden’s neck, moving Aiden’s legs around his waist, grinding their still clothed cocks together. 

“You said you wouldn’t talk” Aiden groaned back, tilting his head back and putting his arm on his face to hide the growing blush on his face from the slightly harsh dry hump against him.  
A loud sigh broke from Aiden’s throat when Jordi pushed their boxers down, now frotting skin to skin with only pre-cum as lube.

“You really are whorish Aiden” Jordi chuckled out, leaving dark hickies across his lover’s collar bone, hisses of pleasure slipping past his teeth.

Aiden held their cocks as they ground against each other, small mewls moving into the air with the scent of lust.

“Let’s get this over with god dammit” Aiden sighed out, nibbling at his lip when he felt Jordi’s hands trail down his thigh and onto his ass.

“What you don’t want a prep, want to go straight to 5th base?” Jordi asked with a chuckle, pressing his thumb against Aiden’s hole, watching him whine at the touch.

“Stop with the sex metaphors and just fuck me” Aiden said through clenched teeth, shuffling to the edge of the bed a bit more.

A few pants came out of Jordi, lightly squeezing the tender flesh he had in his hand before shuffling his pants a little lower, moving Aiden’s legs high enough to hook over his shoulders.

Jordi spit in his right hand, giving himself a few strokes to make sure he was lubed up, giving Aiden another squeeze.

Their breath both hitched at the same time as Jordi pressed his head against Aiden’s entrance, grinning as Aiden tilted his head back, panting into his arm sleeve, and waiting for Jordi to push in completely all at once. 

But Jordi had slightly different plans, pushing only the tip of his dick in before pulling it out, smirking in triumph as he watched Aiden squirm.  
Aiden looked at him with anger, confusion, and lust; “Hurry the fuck up”  
Jordi did the same motion again, only slower, enjoying how frustrated Aiden got.

“Say please” 

Aiden glared at Jordi, “Fuck no”

“You know Aiden I don’t need YOU for this, I can get others” Jordi scoffed, prodding Aiden with the tip, putting pressure every few moments.

Aiden growled in his throat, looking off to the side “So can I” the lie sounded more weak than it should’ve, scaring himself with the vulnerability.

Jordi pushed a little harder, going in Aiden slowly but surely, making them both grit their teeth, but just after the tip went in and then some, Jordi stopped again.

“Oh I bet Aiden, the anti-social vigilantly is going to pick up a guy at 3am” Jordi gave a harsh Squeeze to Aiden’s ass, making Aiden gasp and mewl for more.

“Say please” Jordi repeated.

Aiden felt his face heat up, his calmness dribbling away slowly as Jordi snapped his hips a little forward.

“Please Jordi”

A small laugh of victory left Jordi, pushing into Aiden a bit more, his hands slipping across Aiden’s chest, his thumbs pressing and rubbing his nipples.

Aiden let out small higher pitched noises, and he repeated, “Mhm…Fuck Jordi please”

“What was that baby?” Jordi mumbled out, snapping his hips forward harshly, causing Aiden to yelp, clenching tightly around Jordi.

“Please, please, please fuck me” Aiden whined out, his words coming out to fast for his lips, mewls shaking Aiden’s entire body.

“Good boy” Jordi purred, pressing forward until the shaking mess under him had all of his cock to the hilt.  
Jordi took a small breath before setting a slow pace, putting his hands on either side of Aiden’s head for support. 

Aiden wrapped his arms around Jordi’s neck, sounds of satisfaction and gibberish praises falling form his mouth, his eyes unfocused on the man above him.  
Sitting up on his elbows, Aiden placed kisses on Jordi’s neck, suckling, pressing his tongue against the skin, feeling the pulse of the other man with his tongue.

Jordi groaned, his hips moving a bit faster at Aiden’s ministrations, now on one elbow as the hand kept playing with the little nubs on Aiden’s chest, more noises coming from the older looking man under him.

“Jordi, go harder-” a gasp cut Aiden off, his legs curling tighter around Jordi, bringing him in closer.

With a loud grunt, Jordi slammed his hips forward quickly, grinding his hip in small circles against Aiden.

“Jordi-oh! Right there, a little harder please!” The begging noises slipped from Aiden before he could stop them, much to Jordi’s delight.

Jordi complied, his own game of teasing catching up to him quickly.

Sweat was dribbling down their bodies, quick breaths as Jordi kept touching Aiden, his hips moving harsher and faster each passing heartbeat.  
Aide barley containing the moans that dared to bubble up to greet the sex soaked air.

Jordi leaned down; giving Aiden a kiss filled with lip biting and drools, the taste of copper evident as they pressed their bitten tongues against each other’s.

Jordi’s fingers roamed down to Aiden’s hips, pulling them closer in a tight, bruising, grip. 

Aiden was panting harshly, letting out an occasional yelp as Jordi hit his prostate, grinded down on it as he pushed in.

“Jordi, A little more, almost-” A whorish moan fell into the air, spurring Jordi on, leaning over Aiden as he sped up his hips, groaning as Aiden’s insides quivered around his cock.

Jordi watched Aiden’s head fall back as another loud moan ripped from Aiden’s throat, Jordi running his fingers on the vein of his cock, watching white streams of cum paint Aiden’s chest.

The erratic pace Jordi had set was falling apart with little lustful twitches until he kept going with wild slams, causing the exhausted man under him to let out weak moans.

Soon Jordi came into Aiden, hissing and grunting, Aiden wriggling around at the feeling of being filled in such a way again.

They both basked in the glow of their activities, both men trying to catch their breath, Aiden being the first to break the silence, his sentence broken with pants.

“Were not going to talk about this again right?”

Jordi shook his head, slowly pulling out of Aiden with a smirk, “we said that last time didn’t we?”

Jordi gathered his stuff, cleaning himself up with a rag on the floor, “I’ll call you when I need you Aiden”  
Jordi said with a laugh, winking over his shoulder with a seductive under tone.

Aiden shook his head and laid back down, falling asleep after a few moments, exhaustion taking him into sleep.


End file.
